Will You?
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: A ONE-SHOT SPIN OFF OF THE HEART WON'T LIE Paula has something to tell Logan...will she get the chance before things are too late? Or will he even react like she's hoping?


**A/N Okay so this isn't my finest work to date and to be honest I was having trouble with it, but I wanted to tie up the loose strings. I wrote this for ****paumichyy**** because in my story The Heart Won't Lie, Logan and Paula kinda got thrown to the side and forgotten about, and Miss Paula deserves to know how things end up, so I wrote this for her. Hope you guys like it. **

"Mornin' babe", I'm greeted by Logan's super sexy sleep raspy voice when I roll over.

"Mornin'", I reply back with a small smile and then open my eyes. I can't help but to reach out and run the tips of my fingers along his scruffy jawline, and then pull him in for a quick kiss. Morning breath be gone, I don't care. This is my man and I've missed him. I flew into Texas late last night and we came back to his parent's house when he picked me up, and went right to sleep.

My tummy starts doing flip-flops when Logan pulls away and his eyes study my face. "Is everything okay?", he asks. "You seem kinda...different, I guess".

"Mm-hmm", I nod, not meeting his eyes. It's not that I'm exactly lying, I am okay. I'm just pregnant...and haven't exactly told Logan yet. I found out last week and I'm a bit afraid of what his reaction will be. I know he loves me, but we just graduated college, is he ready for kids? Does he even want kids? We never talked about it to be honest, even in all the four years we've been together; Logan and I have always been careful when it comes to contraception. There's no doubt in my mind that he loves me, but when he finds out, will he leave me?

My man climbs over me, nuzzling my neck with his lips, making me laugh and forget all about my 'problem', until we're pulled back to reality by someone knocking on his bedroom door. I don't think he locked it but thank God whoever it is has enough respect to knock and not just come barging in. It's not like we're naked, but still it would be embarrassing. Kinda like the last time I was here and we were in bed until noontime, and Logan's dad made us get up, saying 'this place isn't a hotel.' He meant it in a completely joking way, but it was humiliating nonetheless.

"Yeah?", Logan calls out after getting off of me.

"Breakfast is ready", his mom's voice is a bit muffled from the other side of the door. "I'm sure you and Paula are hungry, and Logie-Bear I need you to take the trash out for me since your dad is on his morning jog".

I try to stifle my giggle at the mention of his mom calling him Logie-Bear, but I can't help it. He's a grown man and he hates that she still calls him that. I think it's adorable, though. I push at his arm playfully. "Go take out the trash Logie-Bear", I tease him and he pins my arms down beside my head.

"You are so gonna get it later", he nips at my bottom lip and hops up.

"Oooh I'm really scared", I comment back and watch as he pulls on a pair of sweatpants draped over the chair in the corner of his room.

"Haha no", he shakes his head with a smirk. "Actually later is our family reunion at my grandparent's house."

"What?!", I sit up suddenly. "You didn't tell me that."

"Cause I wanted to see you", he gives me the puppydog eyes and a pout. "I know how you get all nervous about meeting my family and I didn't want you to say no. So I just...didn't tell you. You wouldn't have come, and then I would have to wait two more weeks to see mah baby. That's too long for this guy", he points at himself. Gosh, he just knows how to work his cuteness doesn't he?

"Ugh, you suck", I throw a pillow at him. Really, this shouldn't be happening right now. What if he dumps me when he finds out that I'm pregnant? And he's right, I'm definitely nervous at meeting more of his family. I just get shy and quiet; I don't know why, I always have. I need to tell him, and as soon as possible. "But seriously, I need to talk to you alone after breakfast."

"Okay", he smiles and doesn't bother pulling on a shirt before opening the door. "Meet me downstairs for breakfast?"

"Sure, I'll be down in a few", I tell him and watch him walk away, then I fling myself backward on the bed and run my hands through my hair, thinking of just how I'm going to tell this guy that he's gonna be a dad.

...

It's four o'clock in the evening and there must literally be over a hundred people, at the least, here at Logan's grandfather's ranch. He wasn't kidding when he said he had a big family but even I wasn't expecting all this. I'm kinda sulking while sipping a tall glass of sweet tea because I still haven't gotten the chance to talk to Logan, and I feel it's something very important that we discuss before the relationship just continues on. I don't want to be like one of those women that doesn't tell until she's at the hospital giving birth. I have way more respect for Logan than that.

Luckily though, Amanda Quinn is here and it makes me excited because it makes me feel less like the odd man out because she's not technically family either. Well, by blood, but heck the way she's treated is better than some of the actual family members. So we've had some time to catch up, and even Kendall is here...and guess what. They're engaged! I knew it would only be a matter of time before these two got together, they've been eachother's missing links since they met and it's about time they realized it.

All of a sudden out of nowhere, I start feeling nauseous. I don't know if it's the horrendous heat or if it's something I ate for lunch, but I feel it getting stronger and stronger by the second until I break out into a sweat. "I umm...excuse me", I tell Amanda and abruptly rise from my chair. I only get two steps away before I hear someone at the microphone.

"Paula, just who I wanted to see", Logan's voice floats across the yard and he's waving at me to come here. Oh no, please not now of all times. I try to shake my head no, but he either doesn't understand or he isn't having it, and before I realize what's happening, I'm being escorted up on the stage by two of Logan's cousins by my elbows.

"It's alright. Nothing to be shy about, we're all family here", the one to my left drawls out in a thick accent.

I look to the one at the right and all he does is wink and give me a big smile, before I'm lifted up on the stage. What I want to do is run away, but I can't. I try to back away, but Logan takes my hand and gives me that smile that tells me everything in the world is perfect as long as I've got him."

"What are you doing?", I whisper at him not so nicely between clenched teeth. I'm sure I'm about as red as a strawberry right now and shaking with the violent need to hurl.

"There's something I wanted to say to you", he whispers back quickly before turning around and facing his family members. I fling a hand over my stomach and pray so hard that I won't toss my cookies while I'm standing up here. I want to scream, 'Hurry up and say it before I throw up all over your shoes', but all I can do is paste a fake smile on my face, and turn around to wave at everyone.

"Everybody", he starts talking into the microphone again, getting everyone's attention. "This woman right here, Paula is the most amazing woman I've ever known. Who knew that when I met her four years ago in college that I'd be standing up here professing my love for her like this?"

Holy shit, please tell me this isn't happening right now. It's not...it can't be! I start counting silently in my head to keep my calm as I listen to Logan drone on.

"I love her with everything I am and everything that I have. Four years is an awful long time to be together and I don't think there's anyone out in this world who knows me better than she does, or who accepts me so easily as she does. I umm-", he pauses and runs a hand down the side of his face.

"Paula I love you and I want you to be my wife. I suck at romantic stuff like this, but I have a ring in my pocket I bought for you." I watch as his hands start shaking uncontrollably and the microphone falls to the floor. Not paying any mind to it, Logan pulls a blue velvet box out of his pocket and flips it open, reavealing a gorgeous marquis cut diamond engagement ring.

A wave a dizziness washes over me and I feel my legs begin to buckle, and next thing I know, I'm sitting on the floor in front of Logan. I do the only thing that comes to my brain. I blurt out, "I'm pregnant."

Logan's eyes widen and the box drops from his hands, and my heart follows suit, mimicking the ring box, and sinks down into the pit of my stomach. The silence that falls over me is deafening and tears well up in my eyes and spill over before I can attempt to stop them. Another glance at Logan confirms that he's still frozen in place, with his mouth hanging open.

"I-I'm sorry", I flatten my hands on the floor and start to get up. "I wanted to tell you this morning but I didn't get the chance. It's okay if you don't want kids. I do, but I'm keeping it", I don't even acknowledge what I'm saying; it's like my brain is numb but my mouth is moving of it's own accord.

I'm up on my feet now and Logan's just staring back at me with a blank expression, crushing the last shred of hope inside of me. "Bye Logan", I turn around and wrap my arms around myself, wondering if this is really happening, or if it's just a dream, because it's the most surreal moment I've ever had.

Something moves in front of me, catching me off guard and I jump two seconds ahead of two arms pulling me into a body. "I'm gonna be a dad?", Logan's asking, dumbfounded.

"Yeah", I nod my head.

"Th-that is...the best thing I've ever heard all day!", he exclaims, his facing bursting out into a humongous smile.

"You're not mad?", I ask, confused.

"No, baby. I love you. How could I be mad that you're having my baby?", his hands hold either side of my face as he places pecks on my cheeks to kiss away my tears. "But you didn't answer my question. Will you marry me?" I blink several times, trying to let the past few moments soak in. "Paula, please say something", Logan's hands caress up and down my back as he tightens his hold on me, scared that I'm going to say no.

"Of course I will", I answer. No sooner than the words exit my mouth does Logan give me a sweet kiss and then pick me up, twirling me around.

Finally remembering where he's at, Logan picks the microphone back up off the floor and addresses his family. "She said yes, AND we have a baby on the way!"

The whole large family erupts into cheers and one by one they all rush up to offer their congratulations.


End file.
